I love you Norge
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: Como cuando mezclas a Alexander Rybak y Hetalia :'D


_**Hola :D nuevamente yo con un fic de hetalia esta vez con un toque mas humoristico, es bueno de vez en cuando dejar tanta tragedia... well sin mas preambulos los dejo leer en paz y espero lo disfruten**_

 _ **Recordemos una vez mas que ni la cancion de Alexander Rybak ni hetalia me pertenecen... y la cancion se las dejare aqui... solo deben quitarle los espacios**_

 _ **www. youtube watch?v=mGwuwQZRnFs**_

Es un día Viernes en la academia W, no hay nada fuera de lo normal, italianas sacando de quicio alemanes, otras italianas golpeando españoles, inglesas gritando americanas… todo normal, mas o menos, ya que al entrar a su salón le pareció que todos sus compañeros la miraban de reojo, en especial aquel que llamaba "su adorado tormento". Ese día parecía especialmente interesado en mirarla.

El tormento no era otro que Mathias Kholer, un estudiante danés que era su compañero desde el preescolar en esa academia mundial, y le decía tormento porque era eso y no otra cosa, el danés se había dedicado a perseguirla desde que la conocía al punto de atosigarla, que la mirara así ahora le daba mala espina, Lucile Bondevik nunca se equivocaba con el… y sabia que ahora mismo el ñoño ese estaba planeando algo, pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello, el maestro había llegado y no quedaba más que poner atención.

Al terminar la clase se puso de pie y arregló sus cosas, tenía que apurarse antes que Alice y Vladimir la mataran, no que ella llegara tarde ni nada por el estilo, es solo que hoy era un día especial en el club de magia negra, especial para Vlad en realidad ya que la poción que practicarían ese día seria un filtro amoroso, hacia un par de años que el autoproclamado vampiro se decía enamorado de un ser amante del yogurt… que en palabras humanas no era otro que su compañero Dimitri, un estudiante búlgaro que parecía obsesionado con aquel postre.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que llego al corredor que daba a su destino y se topó no solo con el ñoño antes mencionado… sino con varios compañeros de este que no todos eran como él, pero que lo querían bastante por su carácter bonachón y alegre, le sonreían a ella… Lucile Bondevik, con esa sonrisa que tantas otras veces había visto en sus caras, no que la acosaran seguido, pero ella aunque muchos la tildaran de rara o algo así, era una chica popular por sus finos rasgos, su larga cabellera rubio casi platinado y esos ojos de un azul profundo que casi nunca tenían otra expresión que no fuese seria.

Kholer no era una excepción, en contadas ocasiones se le había declarado a la noruega, que todas esas veces lo había rechazado sin razón aparente, y no que el danés le fuera indiferente ni nada por el estilo, se podría decir que incluso lo encontraba atractivo aún con esas gafas de pasta gruesa que si no fuese por su look desaliñado y sus chalecos de cuadros lo harían parecer un hipster, era atractivo, pero abría la boca y ahí se iba su atractivo en charlas y habladurías de ciencias y estrellas, le gustaba la astronomía… y quien era ella para negar que le gustaba si mediante eso se regía un poco su club… es solo que este chico rayaba en lo obsesivo y ñoño, sabía que sería una burla si estaba con él, mas teniendo tanto de donde elegir.

Pero el caso en cuestión es que el dicho danés se encontraba ahí… frente a ella… al pie de la escalera… escalera que ella debía subir para llegar a su club, obstruyéndole el paso y ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, mala espina… eso sintió, sobre todo cuando el danés y sus amigos en cuestión comenzaron a aplaudir y a hacer el acto más vergonzoso de su vida.

 ** _Cantando Oah, te amo Lucile  
Eres demasiado joven para mí, pero no me importa_**

Oh por dios… estaba cantando… y no estaba cantando cualquier canción, estaba cantando una canción patéticamente cursi de Alexander Rybak que había hecho furor en el último festival escolar, cuento corto, todos y todas en el pasillo la miraban con horror y muertos de risa ante el canto del danés –que aquí entre nos era muy melodioso-

\- Oh, por favor –esto debía parar así que como pudo los evadió y comenzó a subir la escalera siendo seguida por el danés en cuestión – ¿podrías detener esto, Mathias?... eres molesto. Además no estoy interesada en ti.

\- Oh vamos, dame una oportunidad, Lucile –el danés la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le tendía una rosa

\- Escucha, no voy a salir contigo, ahora piérdete –le dijo en tono monótono para seguir subiendo con el detrás.

\- Ok… está bien solo –pero no alcanzo a seguir con su propuesta porque ya la noruega lo estaba parando.

\- ¡Deja de seguirme ¿quieres?! –terminó de subir dejándolo atrás.

Al poco rato llegó a destino donde estaban Vlad, impaciente y ya con la capa puesta y también Alice, con Kiku, probablemente tratando temas del consejo estudiantil, no en vano eran la presidenta y el vicepresidente, aunque quizá simplemente estuvieran de melosos… después de todo recientemente habían empezado a salir pese a lo tímido que era el japonés y lo alterada que era la inglesa.

Todo bien, ya podrían ingresar si no fuera porque al verla ambos, tanto Vlad como Alice pusieron una sonrisa cómplice al notar el casi invisible sonrojo de la noruega, sabían que estaba pasando y sabían también que posiblemente estuviera dando resultado, no faltaba demasiado para que el danés apareciera cantando su canción y que ellos se sumaran en una muda propuesta de apoyo al nerd. Pero esto, Lucile no lo sabía y estaba confiada de que ya había pasado lo peor… hasta el momento en que sintió aquella molesta –y varonil – voz que le había cantado al pie de la escalera, se puso pálida, si… más aun.

 ** _No importa lo que tus amigas dicen  
En lo más profundo soy bastante bueno  
Puedo haber engañado a una o dos  
Pero realmente te necesito_**

 ** _Y sé que no soy el único  
Oh, yo sé como los haces llorar  
Entonces empecemos siendo amigos  
Y que esta amistad no tenga fin_**

El danés cantaba a todo pulmón y sonreía, al parecer la rendición no era una idea aquí, pero lo más desconcertante era que tanto su amiga y su pareja como Vladimir estaban confabulados con el idiota… traidores pensó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta tratando de ignorarlo y poder irse a su siguiente clase… ya después se vería con los otros dos y los patearía por ayudarle, mira que ayudarle a Mathias que creía saberlo todo… solo porque eran compañeros de preescolar, y desde entonces decía que cuando fueran grandes se casarían, como si ella quisiera eso mas cuando en cuestión el danés tenía razón… tenia más de un pretendiente y a todos los había hecho llorar con un rechazo.

Ahora estaba tranquila, en clases viendo a la aburrida profesora explicar la aburrida clase de inglés… casi hubiera querido quedarse con sus amigos en el club saltándose esa clase tan aburrida… o, incluso escuchando al nerd que la perseguía cantándole por toda la escuela… sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en esto, pero primero muerta antes que admitir que le gustaba el nerd, sin embargo su sonrojo se acentuó cuando sintió el violín y al danés entrando en clase ante la atónita mirada de la maestra que frunciendo el ceño comenzó a echarlo a los gritos… lo que fue ignorado porque ahora toda la clase cantaba al ritmo de la canción, de aquel tipo que ahora se encontraba cantando a su lado… era horrible así que termino por huir.

 ** _Te conocí hace años  
Desde que era… no lo sé  
Pero vamos a decir que es amor_**

 ** _Cantando Oah, te amo Lucile  
Eres demasiado joven para mí, pero no me importa  
No digas tal vez, solo se mi lady  
No necesitas vacilar, porque estarás bien_**

Todo era demasiado, ¿hasta cuando se supone que iba a perseguirla con eso? Si ya le había dicho que no incontables veces, era persistente y eso no podía negarlo, en cuestiones de perseverancia tenía un punto… la pobre noruega había tenido que salir de la clase, no que realmente le interesara… claro que no, es solo que ahora no sabía como iría de nuevo a esa clase sin pasar vergüenza.

Miró su reloj y ya era hora de ir a comer, aquella escuela tenia comedor personalizado y varias áreas de comida por el mismo hecho de ser un internado, hoy tenía una "cita" con el presidente de su grupo y más le valía no llegar tarde, Berwald era un hombre al que no le gustaba esperar demasiado y a ella no le gustaba hacerse esperar, así que fue a paso rápido, el sueco no es lo que se diría su hombre perfecto, pero no era ruidoso ni molesto y podía hablar de cosas interesantes con él, además era atractivo y caballeroso. Solo que no contó que al entrar al sector de restaurant se toparía con el nerd que hacia medio tiempo ahí… y que nada más verla empezó con su cancioncilla.

 ** _Solo dime lo que quiero oír  
No espera, solo dejémoslo aquí  
Tu sabes que no soy bueno para ti  
Dios, ahora no sé que voy a hacer_**

 ** _Me gustaste desde el comienzo  
Derretiste mi helado corazón  
Y ahora está hirviendo_**

Ella lo ignoró y fue hasta donde la esperaba el sueco, que no reparó en la presencia del danés. Todo iba muy bien, almuerzo perfecto, cita perfecta sin molestia, ya que la patética presencia podía ser ignorada sin problemas, aunque no contó con el hecho de que el sueco iba en serio, pues iba a besarla… joder iba a besarla, ok, eso quizá no estuviera tan mal… ya, no estaba mal, se estaba acercando y ella también, todo iba bien…. Y hubiera quedado bien, de no ser por cierta voz.

 ** _Cantando Oah, te amo Lucile  
Eres demasiado joven para mí, pero no me importa  
No digas tal vez, solo se mi lady  
No necesitas vacilar, porque estarás bien_**

Estaba cantando… otra vez, ahí delante de ella y Berwald, quien por cierto se veía realmente molesto y por mas que le suplicó que no se fuera y que ignorara al danés, este no hizo caso y termino yéndose de ahí dejando sola a la noruega con su "adorado tormento", quien seguía aplaudiendo y moviéndose al ritmo de su propia canción con una rubia huyendo de el por el lado de lado de la cocina, donde nuevamente estaba Mathias cantándole a todo pulmón.

 ** _No te deshagas de todo lo que queda de mí  
Una vez creí que podrías salvar mi alma  
Pero si me ves ahora, llorando en secreto  
¿Podrías tomar mi mano y nunca dejarla ir?_**

Una sonrisa macabra… eso había en su rostro ahora al ver como el molesto en cuestión seguía con su numerito aun sabiendo que era una molestia para todos, sonrisa que el juraba de panza que era porque estaba dando resultado, en su mente solo sabía que debía declararse hoy ya que era la última vez en el año que la veía, hoy volvía a su país hasta el próximo ingreso a clases, por eso se desconcertó cuando la misma noruega terminó por encerrarlo en una cámara de frio, para cuando salió ella ya no estaba ahí pero eso no era un impedimento para el… tenia aun un as bajo la manga y por eso la siguió a su siguiente destino.

 ** _Cantando Oah, porque te amo Lucile  
Eres demasiado joven para mí, pero no me importa  
No digas tal vez, solo se mi lady  
No necesitas vacilar, porque estarás bien_**

Aquel destino era el aeropuerto, donde Lucile ya estaba comprando el último boleto de avión a noruega, por fin se libraría por un par de meses de aquel rubio tonto que la perseguía desde preescolar… calma y tranquilidad… y molestar a su hermana pequeña, y flojear, y practicar hechizos, y leer… y nada de Mathias.

Si… nada de Mathias, o eso pensó, hasta que vio la cara de la azafata que estaba ayudando a un pasajero a guardar sus cosas y así se dio cuenta de que tendría compañero de vuelo… nada más ni nada menos que… Kholer… el molesto Mathias Kholer… con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… nuevamente cantando su canción, es que era demasiado, se rendía… de verdad se rendía al ver a ese patético nerd llegando hasta estas instancias.

 ** _Cantando Oah, porque te amo Lucile  
Eres demasiado joven para mí, pero no me importa  
No digas tal vez, solo se mi lady  
No necesitas vacilar, porque estarás bien_**

Había acabado… por fin había acabado y había dejado de hacer ese tremendo numero solo por ella.

\- ¿Si salgo contigo dejaras de cantar esa mierda? –le dijo de una vez por todas.

\- Lo que tú digas Luci –le sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazó.

Bien… quizá no estuviera tan mal… y es que cuando se trataba de querer a Lucile nadie se la podía ganar a él, aunque le costara un par de golpes estar con ella, nunca iba a dejar de divertirla con cosas como esta, es lo que pensaba la noruega en el trayecto en avión… quizá no fuese tan malo estar con él nerd después de todo, no si siempre le iba a demostrar tanto cuanto la quería.


End file.
